The First Fight
"The First Fight" (Working Title: Sure...) is the 2nd episode of Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. In this fourth wall breaking episode, Patrick and Squidward get into a fight, only for SpongeBob to sing a half-irrelevant song. They also realize they need a fourth bandmate, because the fanfiction said they needed one. Episode Note: Some words may have been changed due to silly fanfiction.net. Episode 2: Sure… The next day, SpongeBob walked down to his neighbor's house. Patrick and Squidward were discussing something. "Patrick, you can't play the drums on your stomach! Now that I realize you went to my school, I remember an "accident" that RUINED the talent show! I was going to perform nine minutes later!" "Well, excuse me for being hungry when the buffet was served!" "Come to think of it, you ate everything at the buffet! The scientist chefs accused the jocks and started the schism!" "The schism?" "Just forget it!" "What did I just walk into?" SpongeBob asked. "Mr. Drummer idiot thinks he can use his belly!" Squidward yelled. "And Mr., um… Squidward, think stomach drums are illegal! I'm out!" Patrick yelled. "You know what? I think need a song to calm the nerves. My mom sang me this song she made when I Julie Gilliam broke my heart." SpongeBob stated. He sat behind an electric piano and started playing it. Squidward and Patrick calmed down. "A heart is a part of life, we need hearts that fit If they don't, they break; you might not fix it If only we could all walk hand in hand Forever, forever, across the lands. So why break? Life's not done Heartbreaks may hurt like a gun but we're still not done. So why fret? You're not set Friend come and go but we're still not done…" The song continued, tears in the spectators eyes. SpongeBob finished: "We may lose a BFF BF or just an F The whole world's love is our glue Find it will you And you may find a heart that fits." Patrick and Squidward were crying. "Patrick, I'm sorry for being a jerk!" "Squidward, I'm sorry for starting a schism!" "Patrick, even if that song had nothing to do with our little fight, I realized that I was a jerk and I'm sorry!" "Whaa!" "Sob!" "I knew you two would make up!" SpongeBob stated. "Hey, SpongeBob!" Squidward yelled. "Yeah?" "Maybe we could… um..." "Yeah?" "Put this song on our album?" "Sure!" And so, they called up Ms. SquarePants, got the green light, and started rehearsing their first song. Patrick played the stomach, Squidward played his clarinet, and SpongeBob the electric piano (I believe that the model was a GoldenScale 5008)and the microphone, but they just felt like something was missing. Was it hard work? No. Was it cooperation? No. Was it a 4th bandmate? Of course! "Squidward?" Patrick asked. "What?" "I was just reading our fanfic, and it says that we're missing a 4th bandmate." "Umm… Why is somebody even writing about this?" "Probably to preserve our adventures." SpongeBob tried to answer. He continued, "I think that a 4th bandmate would be cool. Why don't we rehearse what we can, then host an audition?" "Sure!" Patrick and Squidward said. They rehearse then started an audition. But that's for another episode. Category:Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels Category:Episodes